Last Christmas
by Imbaka0
Summary: Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day, you gave it away...  He hugged another girl! Another girl beside me! A Christmas fic! NxM


Hello! This is the first one-shot I had XD Please take good care of me

WARNING: CONTAINS GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES

This story(except for the last part) is based on the song LAST CHRISTMAS!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot, be it characters, their hair... AND THE SONG: LAST CHRISTMAS! If any plot is similar to this is purely coincidental.

* * *

><p><strong>LAST CHRISTMAS<strong>

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**_

_"Natsume-sempai... Merry Christmas!" I smiled fondly at him as I shyly pass to him 'The Christmas Card' which it actually was a confession letter, and the gift I bought specially for him._

_"Oi baka, come here..." Natsume pat the seat beside him._

_"Y-Yes?" I stammered, my heart was beating so fast and I bet he can hear my heartbeat._

_"Why did you give me this?" He asked, his eyes showing an evil glint. He just want to embarrass me! Wahhhh! What should I say? ZOMG! Errr... Should I say: 'This is a confession letter.' Argh, this is too blunt. Or 'Hahahaha that's for me to know and you to find out!' hmmm this seems okay... Okay! I shall use this!_

_"Pfft... Little girl, you should have seen your expressions. It's... priceless..." Natsume chuckled. __  
><em>_Zzzzzz I just made a fool of myself in front of him... Sigh... But... This is the first time I have seen his smiling face... He should smile more._

_"Natsume-sempai... You should smile more... You look better." I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. I blushed madly and look down... Ahhh... I'm doing this again... What will he think of me?_

_I peeked at him and saw there is a tint of blush coloring his cheeks. So cute! I just stared at him until god knows how long..._

_"Little girl, if I'm not wrong, this should be a confession letter right?"_

_"Ahh... A... Y-Y-Yes..." I look down._

_"If so, I agree to go out with you..."_

_"Ah! REALLY?" I look up to him with a bright smile. I couldn't contain my smile._

_"Hn.. Yes.." He look away from me, covering his eyes with his bangs. I can still see his blush. He is so cute!_

_"Dress up for today's party. I will fetch you at 5." He said._

_"You say this but I don't have dress that are suitable for parties..." I sighed._

_He caressed my cheek and said, "It's okay... You being yourself is already a 'dress-up'."_

_I smiled brightly to him. "Thanks Natsume-sempai!"_

_"Drop the sempai. Just call me Natsume..." and hugged me..._

_**But the very next day you gave it away**_

_Natsume said he is busy today... Hmmm... Maybe I should go for a walk...__  
><em>_I left my house for the park. As I walked down the road, I saw Natsume!_

_I waved and shout his name. Something I saw made me pause halfway..._

_He was hugging another girl._

_Another girl beside me._

_A very beautiful girl._

_You can say it's the woman's intuition. This hug isn't a friendly hug... This hug has a lot of feelings poured into it..._

_I knew it! I won't be so lucky that I got him as my boyfriend. He just wanted to play with me... People said that he is actually a playboy but I don't believe them. Now I saw it, and it's too late. I have fallen too deeply for him..._

_I can hear something breaking... It cannot be mend again... Maybe time will..._

_I moved to Osaka the next day, leaving all the Tokyo memories and start afresh at Osaka. My father actually wanted me to move with him but because I have so much here in Tokyo so I rejected his offer. After what I saw yesterday, I decided to move. I told Hotaru about it and she told me: You're a baka. I laughed. I know that. She will visit me when she can. She actually wanted to kill Natsume because he made me leave her and now she had no baka to exploit from. Hahahaha! She just cares for me. I'm touched. Though I specifically told her not to as I do not wish to visit her in jail. Lastly, I told her not to tell anyone about this, especially Natsume..._

* * *

><p><strong>A Year Later<strong>

**Some Christmas ball in Osaka...**

"Hey Baka!"

"Hotaruuuu I missed you!" I run to hug her but got hit by her infamous baka gun again. Am I really a baka?

"You don't have to do this! It's been a month since we have seen each other! Hotaruuuu a little hug won't kill right?" I whined.

"You're eighteen. Stop being such a baby." Hotaru said and shot me with her baka gun again.

_**This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special**_

"Hotaru! Merry Christmas! May all your wishes come true and Santa might come by and give us gifts!" I said merrily.

"Baka, come here" This sentence seems so familiar.

"Alrighty Alrighty..."

Hotaru give me a big bear hug! I'm so happy.

"This is my Christmas gift to you." I'm really very happy I wished for this hug for quite a long time! As I twirled around, I saw Natsume!

"Thanks Hotaru! Though you next time can give me something that is usable." I winked. "I go out for a while. See you later!" I smiled brightly and walk to the balcony.

I sighed. I still cannot face him. I think I will go back home early today. I will tell Hotaru that later. I look at the dance floor. Though she mask her face with indifference, I know she is very happy to have Ruka-pyon to be with her.

I shivered. It's so cold here. Hmmm... My jacket is inside. Maybe I should leave early...

_**Once bitten and twice shy**__**  
><strong>__**I kept my distance but you still catch my eye **__**  
><strong>__**Tell me baby do you recognize me?**__**  
><strong>__**Well, it's been a year it doesn't surprise me**_

'Last Christmas' is currently playing now. I love this song a lot. Maybe I shall finish listening to this before I leave. I hide from Hyuuga and company and went to a secluded place and watch the people dancing. Though I do not want to admit I was watching Hyuuga.

I wonder if he still remembers me. He should because he played with my feelings!  
>I breathe in and out and told myself, okay Mi-chan this is just a journey to find your true love. A hurdle. Don't get stuck there or you will never find your true love. I half wished that he can recognize me...<p>

_**Now I know what a fool I've been**_

After listening to the song, I think of hanging around here for a while.  
>I felt a pang of jealousy when I saw him surrounding by lots of pretty girls. I sighed. I really am a baka. Can't I just ignore them and move on?<p>

And I remembered Hotaru's words...

_If you really want to move on, you have to face it. Don't run away from it. Or you will never get over it._

I'm in such a denial...

_**Last ChristmasI gave you my heart**__**  
><strong>__**But the very next day you gave it away**__**  
><strong>__**This year to save me from tears**__**  
><strong>__**I'll give it to someone special**_

_**A crowded roomfriends with tired eyes**__**  
><strong>__**I'm hiding from youand your soul of ice**__**  
><strong>__**My god I thought you were someone to rely on**_

I tried to convince myself to meet him and get this over with. But, I'm afraid... Leading me to run away from every chance I got to hop to the other side of the hurdle...

Last Christmas was playing again.

It never fails to remind me how failed I am and the lyrics is just saying about my failed relationship on a Christmas...

I really thought he was the special someone...

Bad thoughts! Shoo... Shoo...

_**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart**__**  
><strong>__**A man under cover but you tore me apart**__**  
><strong>__**Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again**_

_**Last ChristmasI gave you my heart**__**  
><strong>__**But the very next day you gave it away**__**  
><strong>__**This year to save me from tears**__**  
><strong>__**I'll give it to someone special**_

_**...**_

_**I thought you were here to stay**__**  
><strong>__**How can you love me for a day?**__**  
><strong>__**I thought you were someone special**_

Okay! I should stop this! This is preventing me from having my fun! Just go! Mi-chan gambatte!

While I was finding him, someone tapped me from behind...

"Hotaru! Weren't you having fun with your rabbit?" I snickered.

"Shut up... If you are finding him, he is at the balcony..."

"How-"

"Who am I? I know what you are thinking. I am not your childhood friend for nothing. Now go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Balcony<strong>

I saw him at the balcony, back facing me.

"Good evening, Hyuuga-san." I greeted. We weren't friends anymore isn't it so being the polite person I am, I use his surname rather than his name.

He span around so fast until I thought he wasn't human for a while.

"Mi-kan?" He asked.

"Yes and please refrain from calling me by my name Hyuuga-san." So much for being polite.

"Why did you leave me?" He demanded.

"Why don't you think about your actions a little? You playboy! What a bastard you are to date multiple girls at one go! So what if you're handsome? That doesn't mean anything. I'm lucky that I saw that and left you for good!" I just shouted out everything. I am so angry. I felt so betrayed. All the feelings I have hidden is resurfacing again.

"I had never do such things to you! I love you too much to do that! You know I have been finding you for the whole year? My life have become a mess after you left. I even ignored my most precious sister just to find you! I know Imai know where you are but refuses to tell me." I can hear the desperation in his voice.

He loves me? My heart skips a little he said that. I know that this is a lie. I convinced myself that this is a lie. I can see the hurt inside his eyes but why is he hurt? I should be the one who is hurt!

"You hurt me and that is not going to change. It is the fact! I don't know why are you find me for but, I came here so that I can sort out everything and to tie all the loose ends. Okay," I breathe in and continued. "Last year, the day after Christmas, you said that you have something on and wasn't able to meet me. While I was on my way to the park, I saw you hugging a raven haired girl. Was that your other girlfriend? Am I the third party?" I asked, slowly hoping to both calm myself down and for him to digest everything so I won't have to repeat everything again. If I repeated I don't think I can control my emotions...

"That day? It was my sister! My sister was going overseas to study! We strolled along the park we played when we were young. "

"You two looked so intimate! Don't fool me! If you said that she is your sister, please give me a proof! Make me believe in you."

"Aoi" He called. "She came back from Britain today. Aoi, I know you are eavesdropping on us so please come and clear this misunderstanding."

"Wah, this is the first time brother used the word please on me." A beautiful young girl emerged from the shadows.

"Hello, Mikan-san." She smiled cutely at me. "You know actually he wanted to confess to you on the day of Christmas but you beat him to it. Hahahahaha! You should have seen his face! So redddd~" Aoi chimed.

Yes she is the pretty girl I saw. If she is Hyuuga sister then everything will be so ridiculous! I need prove first.

"I-" I was cut by Natsume.

"Aoi, student card/passport/identification card"

"Hai hai..." Aoi smiled, happily taking out everything that proves that they are indeed brother and sister.

"Mikan is that enough? Or do you need us to take blood test?" Natsume asked.

"..."

"..."

"Aoi, let's go to the hospital!" Natsume said and dragged her sister and me to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

"Here Mr. Hyuuga, the results of blood test." A nurse told Natsume.

"Okay, give it to the brunette over there."

"Here miss." The nurse pass me the results. Ah... Indeed they are brother and sister...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AHHHHH! YOU BAKA! DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOU TO OUR PARENTS?" Natsume said.

"..."

"Okay then come. Come to my house."

WAITTTT! I'm confused now... SO everything is just a misunderstanding and I wasted 1 damn year to run away from it? OMG! Suddenly the room is black.

* * *

><p><strong>One of the Hospital rooms<strong>

"Mi-chan..."

"Mikan.."

"Sakura"

"OI BAKA!"

And I woke up.

"Hahahahaha! Morning everyone! Why are all of you here?" and then I spotted Natsume! Why is he here?  
>A flood of memories came back to me.<p>

"So everything was a misunderstanding?" I asked, a little timid of what he will do.

"Yes a very BEAUTIFUL one." The sarcasm is really...

"You baka, my only baka." Natsume said softly for me to hear and kissed me sweetly.

This is how my Christmas ended. How about yours?

* * *

><p>Please review and help me to improve my writing! THANKS! (:<p> 


End file.
